Episode 5499 (7th January 2010)
Plot Paddy enquires about Aaron's date last night and awkwardly broaches the subject of using contraception. Ashley wants to put Laurel first but knows his wife won't come home with Sally still in the village so he decides to have a word with Sally. In the café, Gennie flicks though a holiday brochure and suggests Katie needs a holiday after her breakup with Ryan. Ashley finds Sally arranging flowers in the church. Before he can ask her to leave the village, Edna appears, so Ashley suggests Sally call round to Mulberry Cottage later. Holly tries to get Adam to admit he was winding her up about Aaron but Adam remains adamant that Aaron is gay. Ashley asks Diane to babysit Gabby whilst he speaks with Sally. Doug is pleased Ashley has finally worked up the courage to ask Sally to leave. The factory workers discuss Lisa's work as a nude model. At Home Farm, Mark calls Faye to check in on Ryan as he can't understand why Ryan would dump Katie. When Natasha appears, Mark lies he's off to play golf. It's clear Natasha suspicions are growing. Sally has made an effort with her appearance and put on a special perfume ahead of her meeting with Ashley. Ryan approaches Katie and asks to talk but she isn't interested in what he has to say. Diane and Doug watch as dressed up Sally heads around to Mulberry Cottage. John picks up on Adam's mood and questions what's up. He's shocked when Adam explains he thinks Aaron is gay. Ashley sits Sally down and tries to ask her to leave but he's unable to go through with it. Gennie again asks Katie about going on holiday but she's not up for going away so instead suggests Gennie invites Jamie. Ashley fears he may lose Laurel for good. Mark calls round to Tenant House where Faye informs him she's arranged for them to view a house. They reminisce about old times. Aaron reassures Holly that Adam is talking rubbish. Lisa grows tired of Zak, Shadrach and Eli's jokes about her modelling and storms off. Sandy fills Nicola in on Ashley's plan to ask Sally to vacate the village. Meanwhile, at Mulberry Cottage, Ashley gently tries to ask Sally to leave but she gets the wrong idea and kisses him. Ashley leaps up and questions what on Earth Sally is doing. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Café Hope - Café *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and field *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Home Farm - Living room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,600,000 viewers (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2010 episodes